Debra Williams
Debra Williams is a character from The Proud Family episode; "Ain’t Nothing Like The Real Thingy Baby". She is an old friend of Oscar and Trudy Proud, whom she was college roommates with. She was also the one who introduced Oscar and Trudy to each other. Role in the episode ''The Proud Family "Ain’t Nothing Like The Real Thingy Baby" Debra is first seen when Oscar secretly passes the security guard with another truck in order to see Thingy, a popular cartoon character. Debra reveals that ''she is Thingy. After Penny plays a game of Tic-Tac-Toe with the police officer and wins, she escapes him and goes to Thingy's dressing room, where Oscar introduces her to Debra. Penny soon becomes suspicious when Debra asks Oscar to come and visit her house later that night, making her believe that they are having an affair. When she asks her father what was going on, he replies that he was just catching up with an old friend, but then tells her not to tell Trudy as he wants his visit with Debra to be a surprise. When Penny tells her friends that Oscar and Debra might be having an affair, her friends suggest that she needs to have actual proof that Oscar might be cheating on Trudy before breaking the news to her mother. Later that night, Penny, Sticky, and Dijonay secretly follow Oscar while he is on his way to see Debra, but he first stops at a grocery store to ride on a toy horse and helicopter. When Oscar eventually arrives at Debra's house, Penny and her friends spy on the adults from a nearby bush. While Debra and Oscar are in the living room, Debra closes the curtains; making Dijonay and Sticky believe that Penny was right about Oscar cheating on Trudy. Penny then gets an idea to get rid of Debra. Penny goes to Debra's dressing room and sees her putting on the Thingy costume. She convinces the woman not to come to BeBe and CeCe's birthday party because her entire family has chicken pox, including Oscar. However, when the party goes on, the babies become cranky since Thingy is not showing up. When Penny arrives and Oscar tells her about the chaos going on and tries to have her get Thingy, she instead suggests to have her father disguise himself as the character. When he does so, the babies become happy until the talking baby reveals to them that he is actually Oscar in disguise. The toddlers then start attacking Oscar until the real Thingy (Debra in disguise) shows up; much to their delight. When the party is over, Trudy tries to pay Debra for her services, but Debra refuses stating that "Thingy never take money from friends". Debra then removes the thingy mask and Trudy immediately recognizes her old college roommate and she and Debra embrace each other. Penny sees that Debra also knows Trudy. She then tells her mother that Oscar and Debra had an affair as she and her friends saw Debra closing the curtains. But Debra reveals that the reason she did so was to show Oscar two Thingy toys that glow in the dark and gives each one of them to BeBe and CeCe as birthday gifts. Trudy then tells Penny that Debra was her college roommate and that she is the one who got Trudy and Oscar to meet and if that didn't happen, Penny would have never been born. A guilty and embarrassed Penny then apologizes for her suspicions and gets punished by doing house chores. Gallery Thingyintro.png|Debra/Thingy during the intro Debrathingy.png Debrahug.png Debrapenny.png Debrasecret.png Debrascare.png Debrathingyparty.png Debratrudy.png Debrahuh.png Debragifts.png Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:The Proud Family characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:Animated characters Category:Adults Category:Females